Para Siempre
by Tai-Chiian
Summary: Ban y Ginji son separados por una mision... pero por cuanto tiempo?
1. Despedida

**Para Siempre**

Autora: Tai-Chan

Género: Romance

Advertencias: un pokito de lemon

Aclaraciones: (N/A:) notas de la autora/ ( ) acotaciones/ _pensamientos de los personajes/ _Ginji POV

Get Backers no me pertenece ni sus personajes (pero como me gustaría!)

Summary: por una misión q salió mal Ban y Ginji se tuvieron q separar... pero por cuanto tiempo?

Son dos capítulos... aunke al principio solo iba a ser uno ¬¬ pero cuando imagine el 2do no pude evitar kerer escribirlo... ahora el tema es el siguiente... si kieren el otro cap. Mejor me dicen como subirlo dejándome un review... sino se lo pierden muejejejejee... diganme si en malisimo o no...

**Capitulo 1: Despedida**

Ya habían pasado... cuanto? Dos semanas desde esa misión? Si... creo q si... a pesar de q nuestras heridas ya habían curado, todavía sentía el dolor de tener q haber regresado a la fortaleza por 3ra vez...

Estamos sentados viendo la televisión, en el cuarto q Paul nos deja usar cuando hace frío como esta noche o cuando realmente tenemos dinero para alkilarlo... pero no creo q ninguno de los dos este prestándole mucha atención a la película... Me rodeaste con unos de tus brazos, y yo apoye mi cabeza en tu pecho... me siento seguro a tu lado... te necesito conmigo... Levanto mi mirada para encontrar tus ojos...ahora tu también me miras... me acerco y te beso... Ban te amo tanto... me siento sobre tu cadera mientras te sigo besando... tus manos ya recorren mi cuerpo... se siente tan bien... tan bien tenerte conmigo... necesito q me tokes, q me acaricies, necesito tu aliento mezclarse con el mío... necesito tenerte adentro mío...

-Ban te necesito...-no me di cuenta y lo dije en voz alta-

-aquí estoy Ginji... no me voy a ir a ningún lado...-

En otro momento lo hubiéramos hecho directamente en el sillón... pero me alzaste y me llevaste a la habitación... creo q me conoces muy bien... sabes q en situaciones como estas prefiero hacerlo en la cama...

No puedo dormir... vos en cambio pareces tan trankilo durmiendo... solo kiero verte... grabarte en mi memoria para siempre... xq tengo miedo de perderte...

-ya no puedo vivir sin vos... si vos no estas... yo... yo no se q voy a hacer...-

-Ginji...-abres tus ojos y me miras... ohh... estabas despierto...-si algo nos llegara a separar o algo me llegara a pasar vos vas a seguir adelante...-

-Ban... ya no puedo vivir sin vos... sin no estas a mi lado ya no kiero seguir adelante...-

-no digas eso! Pase lo q pase, si por algún motivo nos separamos vos vas a seguir vivo! PROMETEMELO!-

-Ban yo...-

-No Ginji! No puedo estar trankilo sabiendo q si algo llegara a pasarme vos serias capaz de cometer alguna estupidez! Vos tenes mucha gente q te kiere y admira!-

-...-

-Ginji... no kiero q te pase nada en mi ausencia... por favor prometemelo...-

-...te lo prometo... pero... vos también prometelo...-

-...está bien... lo prometo...-

-igual vamos a estar juntos para siempre, verdad Ban?-se nota en mi voz la necesidad de esa promesa-

-Siempre Ginji...-

-Siempre Ban...-me abrazaste fuertemente y me volviste a besar...-

Esa fue nuestra última noche juntos... como si hubiese sido una premonición o algo así... fue nuestra despedida aunke no fuimos concientes de eso... al día siguiente una nueva misión q salió mal y nos separamos... ya hace... 10 años desde eso... 10 años... Se q aún estas vivo... lo siento en mi corazón, al igual q vos sentías cuando yo te llamaba por ayuda... ya nos vamos a volver a ver... voy a recuperar lo q es mio... lo q me sacaron... lo q nos sacaron... Ban te voy a volver a tener a mi lado... todavía no pude olvidarte...


	2. Separacion

**Para Siempre**

**Capitulo 2: Separación**

(N/A: en realidad nunca iba a escribir este capitulo... pero buehh... para los q kieren saber como es q se separaron acá les va este cortito cap!)

La misión consistía en rescatar un cuadro valuado en unos 3 millones de dólares (N/A: waaaahhhh!) q estaban transportando hacia Alemania en barco. Todo iba relativamente bien... algunos guardias, un par de peleas, disparos... lo usual en su trabajo... hasta q se encontraron con cierto servicio de protección conocidos como los Hermanos Miroku. En ese momento la situación se puso fea... nunca esperaron encontrárselos ahí y realmente no estaban preparados cuando Natsuhiko los atacó, dejando a Ban bastante herido.

Mientras los Get Backers se encargaban del servicio de protección, Kazuki y Shido se encargaban de los guardias, pero a ellos no les iba mejor. El maestro de los hilos había recibido un disparo en un pulmón (N/A: ohhhhhhhh pobrecito... muejejejeje) y se estaba desangrando... lenta y dolorosamente... por lo q ahora tenían q emprender la retirada.

-Ginji, Shido lleven a Kazuki al hospital! Yo me voy a kedar acá!-

-QUE! Ban no! No te podes kedar acá! Te van a matar!-

-no te preocupes... yo me encargo de los Miroku... uds váyanse...-

-pero... pero... estas herido! Yo me kedo con vos!-

-NO! Ginji vos también estas herido! Andate con Shido y Kazuki... voy a estar bien... no te preocupes... voy a volver con vos...- dijo esto con una tierna y sincera sonrisa en el rostro-

-esta bien...- le contesto Ginji, triste pero confiando en la palabra de Ban-

Ban se despidió con un silencioso "Te Amo" y se alejo de la lancha en la q estaban Shido, Kazuki y Ginji.

-yo también Ban...-

Después de eso Ginji no volvió a saber nada de su compañero.


	3. Reencuentro

COMO ME PUEDEN LAS VOCES DE BAN Y GINJI EN JAPONESSSSSSSSSS... ok dejemos el boludeo de lado... al fanfic carajo!

**Para Siempre**

Advertencias: Lemon!

Aclaraciones: (N/A:) notas de la autora/ ( ) acotaciones/ "_texto" _pensamientos de Ban/ _'texto' _pensamientos de Ginji

Get Backers no me pertenece ni sus personajes

**Capitulo 3: Reencuentro**

-Shinjuku... por fin volví... "_Ya estoy sobrevolando la ciudad... en unas 2 horas vamos a aterrizar... después de 10 años voy a volver a pisar Shinjuku... y tal vez..."_- Siguió mirando por la ventana intentando de pensar en otra cosa q no sea en cierto chico... aunke a esta altura ya seria un hombre de 30 años... de ojos color avellana...-

Llego al departamento q su empresa le había dado alrededor de las 9 de la mañana. Realmente no tenía ganas de desempacar las cosas, asike se tiró a dormir un rato en la cama, después saldría a dar una vuelta.

-_'q bien! Hoy salgo temprano de trabajar! Uhhh... pero hoy Paul no abre... bueno... iré a dar una vuelta...' _–pensaba Ginji... q por algún extraño motivo se sentía muy animado... la electricidad corría por su cuerpo como hacía mucho q no pasaba...-

-mmmmm... q hora es? --... las 2... voy a comer algo...- Ban se cambió y salió en busca de un local de comidas-

Cuando estaba caminado recordó el Honky Tonk y decidió ir allí, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde debería estar el café, solo encontró una tienda de ropa. Entró y preguntó q es lo q había pasado con el local anterior y una vendedora le comento q el antiguo dueño se mudo hace años y abrió un local más grande pero q ya no recordaba donde. Ban se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Pasó por el parque al q siempre iba con Ginji.

-Ginji... _"no, no pienses en eso..." _– no kería ilusionarse con cosas q consideraba poco probables, pero allí estaba... de vuelta en Shinjuku... de vuelta en ese parque... lo admitía, aceptó ser trasladado xq sabía q sería a esa ciudad-

Ambos siguieron vagando por ahí durante toda la tarde. Ban se dirigía para su casa cuando se chocó contra alguien, apenas si lo miró de reojo, vio q era un hombre rubio y bastante alto, pero siguió caminando hacia la esquina para cruzar.

-Oye... _'q? no tengo q estar viendo mal... no puede ser...' _Ginji siguió a la persona q lo había chocado, cuando paró en la esquina lo pudo ver de perfil... si, era Ban... tenía el pelo caído y ya no llevaba sus anteojos pero era él- _'Ban! Es Ban!'_- lo agarró de la muñeca cuando estaba a punto de cruzar-

-q caraj... Ginji...-

Ninguno podía creer lo q sus ojos veían, tenían enfrente a esa persona q no veían hace años. Se kedaron mirándose sin darse cuenta de nada, hasta q los bocinazos de los autos los despertaron de su ensimismamiento. Volvieron a la vereda, Ginji todavía tenía agarrado a Ban por la muñeca.

-Ban...-

-Ginji...-

-BAN!-

Se tiro sobre el otro hombre para rodearlo por el cuello con sus brazos. Midou le correspondió el abrazo rodeándolo por la cintura. Estuvieron así por un rato, sin decir palabra, hasta q Ginji se acordó de la situación, estaban en medio de la vereda, todo el mundo los estaba mirando, y no estaba abrazando al mismo Ban Midou q él conocía hace 10 años, asike lentamente se separó de él, un poco sonrojado.

-...-

-...-

-emmm... y si vamos a tomar algo?-

-hai!-

Cruzaron y se dirigieron al café más cercano. Hablaron de todo, de sus trabajos, del traslado de Ban, Ginji le contó sobre como estaban los demás, de su departamento y de otras cosas.

Se hizo un silencio.

-Ginji... q pasó con Kazuki?-

-emmm... Kazuki no sobrevivió... murió antes de llegar al hospital...-

-ahhh... lo siento...-

-no te preocupes... fue hace mucho tiempo...-

Se kedaron un rato callados, hasta q Ginji, por no aguantar la emoción de volver a ver a su "mejor amigo" le salto encima abrazándolo fuertemente.

-BAAAAANNN! SIIII BAN VOLVIOOOOOO! SOY TAN FELIZZZ!-

-bueno bueno Ginji... controlate... nos están mirando todos...-

-ajajajaa gomene n.nU-

-ummmm... ya está oscureciendo... mejor nos vamos...-

-hai...-

Salieron, Ban estaba apunto de irse cuando Ginji lo volvió a sujetar de la muñeca.

-_'no, no te vayas todavía...' _emmmm... yo... keres venir a mi departamento a tomar algo?-

-acabamos de tomar algo...-

-ahh... a comer algo?-

-también comimos...-

-ahh...cierto... bueno... yo...-

Ban se acercó a su oído –no necesitas una excusa para invitarme a tu casa... con gusto voy-

-h-hai...- le contestó un tanto sonrojado.

Una vez en lo de Amano, entraron y prepararon café (solo xq Ginji estaba nervioso). Se sentaron en el sillón, Ban kería "averiguar" algo.

-y contame... hay alguien en tu vida?- kería sonar casual, no muy esperanzado-

-nop... salí durante dos años con Natsumi... pero no funcionó...-

-por qué?-

-...y vos? Estás con alguien?- no kería contestarle eso-_ 'no te puedo decir xq no funcionó... por lo menos no por ahora...'_-

-yo?... si... salí con un par de mujeres... pero tampoco funcionó ninguna relación... pero vos y Natsumi... q raro q no haya funcionado... siempre creí q se verían muy bien juntos... _"a ver si puedo llevar esto a donde kiero..."_-

-hasta cuando estuvimos nosotros dos juntos? _'ahora si esto lo puedo encaminar para donde kiero'_-

-si-

-O.O-

-jajaja pero no me malinterpretes... te kería conmigo _"lo kería antes, y ahora q te veo se q lo kiero ahora"_ pero no me respondiste... xq no funcionó?-

Ginji no contestó, miraba al piso, pensando q decirle.

-bueno no importa...-

-no pude...- lo interrumpió- no pude olvidarte...- no lo miraba, estaba muy avergonzado para hacerlo-

Otra vez silencio. _'tal vez no le tuve q haber dicho eso... ahora no se q hacer... no tuve q haber dicho eso...'_Apretaba sus manos sobre sus piernas, las miraba, estaba realmente nervioso y colorado.

Ban se acercó un poco más a Ginji, lo miró por un rato, luego le tomo la cara con una de sus manos y lo obligó a mirarle.

-yo tampoco...-

Se kedaron mirándose a los ojos un momento más, Ban sabía lo q kería y sabía q Ginji también lo kería, hacia años q esperaba por volver a tomar esos labios, asike lo besó levemente. Amano no tardó en corresponderle. Abrió la boca dejando q el otro introdujera su lengua, entrelazándola con la suya. Midou lo recostó, haciendo q apoyara su cabeza en el brazo del sillón. Bajo sus labios al cuello del rubio, y metió una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa.

-Ban... para...-

-eh? Ahhh, disculpame... no tuve q hacer eso... yo...-

-no es eso... vamos a la cama...-

-...de acuerdo...-

Se levantaron, pero no se separaron, Ginji rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del morocho, el cual lo guiaba hacia una de las puertas.

-Ban... es la otra puerta...-

-ohhh jejeje...-

Entre caricias y besos llegaron a la habitación. Se acomodaron en una cama de dos plazas ubicada en el medio del cuarto.

El ojiazul besaba al otro en el cuello mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y acariciaba con sus finos dedos el camino sin ropa. Ginji sentía como la electricidad de su cuerpo corría, como su sangre hervía por sentir el toke de la piel del otro... un placer q solo Ban le había y le hacía sentir.

-_'se siente tan bien...'_-

Ya le había sacado la camisa, y se sobresaltó un poco cuando se dirigió a sus pantalones. Él también le había sacado la camisa a Midou, el también cumplía con su trabajo de desvestir al otro.

Una vez q ambos kedaron desnudos ante la mirada del otro, Ban sonrió de forma lujuriosa al recordar sus noche con su amado Ginji. Lo volvió a besar con furia, y con sus manos le levantó las piernas para acomodarlo mejor. Sin preparativos, sin nada, igual a su primera vez juntos, Ban lo penetraría de una sola vez, como Ginji le había dicho akella vez, como sabía q keria q fuera esta vez.

-listo?- le susurró al oído-

-hai...-

Se aferró a los hombros de Ban y hundió su cara entre el cuello y uno de los hombros de este. El morocho se introdujo en él despacio para q le doliera lo menos posible... bueno... Ginji solo estuvo con Ban...

-mmmmm... ahhhhhh... duele...- se aferraba con tanta fuerza q le estaba enterrando las uñas en la piel a su compañero-

-trankilo... aguantá...-

Una vez adentro, el ojiazul espero un momento a q su amante se acostumbrara.

-Ban...-

Con eso le indicó q ya estaba listo, asike Ban se comenzó a mover despacio disfrutando de las sensaciones q le producía volver a estar con esa persona.

Ginji comenzó a mover su cadera una vez q se acostumbró. El dolor estaba cediendo y el placer estaba tomando su lugar, haciéndose cada vez mayor, provocando q su respiración se agitara y q la electricidad corriera más rápido.

-ahhhhh Ban...-

-Ginji...- deslizó una de sus manos por su cuerpo, haciendo q Ginji se estremeciera, hasta llegar al miembro de este y empezar a masturbarlo mientras lo seguía embistiendo-

El ritmo aumentó, los gemidos se hicieron más sonoros y al rato llegaron los dos al orgasmo. Midou se vino adentro del rubio, y este en la mano del otro. Se dejo caer al costado de Amano, totalmente satisfecho. Rodeo con su brazo la cadera de Ginji y lo atrajo a su pecho.

-Ginji... te extrañe tanto...-

-yo también... nunca deje de pensar en vos... no podía y no kería... te amo-

-todavía?-

-siempre Ban...-

-siempre Ginji...-

**Fin!**

Si! Termine este ff! El primero q hago q tiene más de un capitulo! Y sinceramente me gusta mucho - espero q a uds también les guste... Déjenme reviews y diganme q opinan! Saludosss


End file.
